As Aventuras da Gangue Krok
by Nieryka
Summary: Fic de Humor baseada no mundo de Arton. Um dia na vida de uma gangue de Orcs atrapalhados.


As Aventuras Da Gangue Krok

Mais um dia lindo em Arton.

A Gangue Krok não perde tempo para começar suas atividades, mas um bando de Orcs que se preze tem que começar o dia com um bom café da manhã.

Humm...aquela carroça com o incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante serve.

Orc Krok 1: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!GGGRAAAUUUHHHUUURRRR!!!

Orc Krok 2: GAAAAGGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAUUUURRRHHHH!!!

Orc Krok 3: IDEM!!!

Incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante: OH NÃO!! ORCS!!

E provando que o cão é o melhor amigo do homem, e SÓ ELE, o cavalo assustado resolve jogar o dono no chão e sair á toda, porque Orc que é Orc não dispensa um lanchinho eqüino. Só resta ao incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante ajoelhar-se e implorar pela vida...porque deixou o "Livrinho de Preces de Emergência Quando Se Está pra Virar Refeição de Orc" na outra túnica, então...

Orc Krok 1: Nóis vamú cumê oxê!

Orc Krok 2: I nú mar sintidu da palaivra!

Orc Krok 3: Vou pegar a toalha de piquenique!!

Incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante ajoelhado: Por favor, não me comam!!Por favor, eu imploro!!Eu...eu...tenho gosto ruim e...e...minha gordura é trans!!

Orc Krok 1: Tá bão pra nóis!

Orc Krok 2: É, nóis gostamu de cumê umas besterinha di veiz in quanu.

Orc Krok 3: Ah, não sei não...ainda estou de dieta desde aquele dia em que assaltamos o vendedor de Gorad...

Alguém mais aqui acha esse orc meio estranho?? Ahan...desculpem, vamos continuar...

Incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante ajoelhado e a beira de um infarto: Eu não quero morreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Oooohhhh...

No momento terrível, medonho e nojento em que a Gangue Krok avança babando pra cima do pobre incauto (e bem nutrido) viajante, o pobre homem perde os sentidos e desmaia. Um nítido som de...ahn...intestino solto...é ouvido, seguido de um fedô dos inferno!! Credo!

Orc Krok 1: Ixi...o gordinhu si borrô tudo.

Orc Krok 2: Num tem pobrema, assim dá mais gostu.

Orc Krok 3: Ungh. Ok, podem ficar...eu vi umas frutinhas silvestres ali atrás na beira da estrada. Vejo vocês depois. Fui!

Frutinha...sei.

Bem, após uma revigorante refeição a Gangue Krok está pronta para continuar a aterrorizar Arton e...

Orc Krok 3: Aaaaiiii...que dor de barriga...

Hunf!! Bem feito!! Frutinhas silvestres!!Faça-me o favor!! Seja Orc, ô meu!!

Do que eu estava mesmo falan...aaahhh, sim!! A Gangue Krok prossegue em seu caminho de destruição e dor (de barriga...hehehe), e logo encontram mais uma vítima: um velho caquético pastor de ovelhas mascando um ramo de trigo perto do lago!(uf!)

Rapidamente a Gangue Krok se reúne para armar uma inteligente estratégia de ataque.

Orc Krok 1: Matá!Matá!Matááááá!!!

Orc Krok 2: Pilhá! Pilhá! Pilháááá!!!

Orc Krok 3: É um velho com meia dúzia de ovelhas, pelo amor de Ragnar!! Façam Bú e ele cai duro!

O velho caquético mascando um ramo de trigo observa enquanto os três enormes, medonhos e mal-cheirosos orcs se aproximam com caras de mau. Dá pra ver que o velho ancião já está tremendo nas bases só de olhar para aquelas formas grotescas.

Velho caquético mascando um ramo de trigo: Ô Dolly...aquele orc ali ta usando um terno com camisa rosa e frô na lapela ou é impressão minha?

Dolly: Mééééé.

Velho caquético mascando um ramo de trigo: Foi o que eu pensei tamém. (gargalhada histérica desdentada)

Bem, talvez ele não estivesse tremendo exatamente de medo, então, mas não é sempre que se vê um orc em trajes TÃO idiotas, pôxa!! Alguém por favor quer explicar pra esse orc versão metrossexual que isso é uma gangue de macho?? E COMO DIABOS os outros não reparam?? Oh, ok, eu sou paga só pra narrar, eu sei...eu sei...

Orc Krok 1: Vamu palitá os dente cocê, tio!!

Orc Krok 2: E mandá essas ovelha gorda pro buxo!!

Orc Krok 3: Ótimo! Eu estava mesmo querendo testar aquela minha nova receita de assado de ovelha com ervas finas na manteiga!!

Hunm...isso deve ser gostos...er...AHAN...

Os terríveis orcs atacam o pobre velho caquético mascando um ramo de trigo todos de uma vez! Eles o cercam totalmente, nem dá pra ver o ancião no meio daquelas criaturas, só o seu mirrado cajado de pastor...é horrível!! Então...então...

Velho caquético mascando um ramo de trigo, agora girando o cajado como um monge de filme do Jet-Li: IIIIÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ninguém ameaça minhas ovelhinha e sai impune!!!

Orc Krok 1 levando cajadada na testa: Isso dóóóóóóiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Orc Krok 2 levando cajadada nas partes: Faiz issu não, tiiiiiioooooo!!!!!!

Orc Krok 3 levando cajadada na orelha: Socorro manhêêêê, o velhinho é faixa preta!!!

Foi um massacre! O velho distribuiu cajadada com uma generosidade comovente, não deixou ninguém da Gangue Krok sem marca de vara. (sem malícia, gente) Provando que a estratégia é tudo numa batalha a Gangue Krok saiu correndo...quero dizer...bateu em retirada estratégica...gritando como um bando de araras e sob um coro de balidos felizes.

Ok...nem sempre eles levam a melhor, sabem! Isso aqui é uma estória realista sem personagens fodões invencíveis e...hunm? Tudo bem...vou calar a boca.

Por enquanto...


End file.
